


Ch 3: The Next Morning

by thesupremegrinch



Series: Forgiveness [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Misty walks in on Cordelia & Hank.





	Ch 3: The Next Morning

The next morning

Cordelia woke up naked with Hank’s arm still around her and snuggled against his chest. She looked at him, he was still sound asleep. She didn’t want to wake him. She noticed a hickey on his neck and marks on his chest where her fingernails had been the night before. She smiled at the memory and bent her head down to place a kiss on top of the fingernail marks. She gently moved his arm off of her and got up off the bed. Hank rolled over but was still asleep, so Cordelia went to the bathroom to take a shower.

While she showered, she took notice to the sweet soreness between her legs. She got out of the shower, blow dried her hair, put on her makeup, and put on a knee length black pencil skirt and a long sleeve white button up shirt and a pair of black heels. She decided to take Madison’s advice and cover her hickey with some concealer. She went downstairs and let Hank sleep. She went into the kitchen and greeted all the girls. The girls were finishing eating their eggs and toast. Cordelia decided to make Hank and herself some waffles.

She left Hank’s waffles on the counter in a plate for him to get when he woke up. She sat down and began eating. All the girls were lost in conversation until Cordelia had taken a few bites, that’s when Madison decided to make her uncomfortable.

“So, is Hank coming down the fucking stairs or did you keep him up too late?” Cordelia glared at Madison, who was giving her a bitchy smirk, and decided not to waste her energy on the girl.  Instead Cordelia changed the subject and addressed Zoe, Queenie, and Misty when she said, “What are you girls talking about?”

Queenie answered, “Boys and making plans to go shopping soon.” Zoe, Cordelia, and Queenie continued talking about this and that. Madison tuned everyone out and texted on her phone the whole time, and Misty was unusually quiet and barely looked up from her plate.

Cordelia noticed this, “Are you feeling alright, Misty darling?”

She glanced up, “Yes, Miss Cordelia,” and she looked back down at her plate. Cordelia thought she saw a flash of hurt in Misty’s eyes, but she pushed it out of her mind deciding that Misty would talk to her if it was anything serious.

All the girls finished breakfast and went their own ways for the day.

Cordelia went to her office and began doing some paperwork that needed to be done. She was immersed in her work when she suddenly heard her office door being pushed open. She looked up, it was Hank. “Good morning, sleepy head. Did you find your breakfast?”

He entered the room and closed the door behind him. “Yes, it was delicious. Thank you, baby.” He walked over to where she sat behind her desk, put a hand on her shoulder, leaned down, and gave her a quick peck on her plump, pink lips.

He stood up but kept his hand on her shoulder. He sat down on the edge of her desk and she could feel his hand gently massaging her shoulder. Cordelia quickly glanced at him and give him a shy smile before glancing back down at her papers. His hand started moving over her collar bone, gently tracing it. His finger traced a line downward on the skin that was exposed due to the top two buttons of her shirt being unbuttoned. His finger traced circles on the exposed skin. She shivered. Goosebumps were now visible.

She looked up, “I really need to finish this up, Hank.” He used his free hand to take the pen from her hand and laid it on the desk. His finger continued down and traced the first secured button, Cordelia couldn’t take her eyes away from his. She squeezed her thighs together and became aware again of the sweet soreness she felt there.

Hank saw her part her lips and she was starting to blush. He unbuttoned the button and the button below it too, now the top of her white lacy bra and cleavage were visible. He trailed his finger over the top of her breasts. He was starting to get hard. He saw her swallow. “Take a break.”

Cordelia was getting wet, she heard his words and jumped up out of her chair. She threw her body toward Hank while threw her arms around his shoulders and buried one hand in his dark hair. She crushed her lips to his, kissing him hungrily. She couldn’t resist him, and she didn’t want to.

Their kissing was getting more passionate and sloppier. Tongues and lips were moving together. Hank grabbed her breasts roughly. Cordelia let out a low moan. She reached down and rubbed his penis as his hands went down her bra and rubbed both nipples. Cordelia exhaled sharply in his mouth.

She pulled away from Hank. She grabbed one of his hands and pulled him toward the chair that as in her office and she pushed him down on the chair. Hank felt her push him down onto the chair and he watched in anticipation as she pulled her red lacy thong off.  

She was turning him on more than ever and he could feel his jeans get tighter. As soon as she got her thong off, she put one knee on either side of him and straddled him. She started kissing him again while simultaneously undoing his pants. She stuck her hand in his pants and found the opening in his boxers. She wrapped her hand around his penis and started moving it up and down on him. Cordelia felt him moan and broke the kiss.

Her lips were still within an inch of his and she whispered, “That’s my man.” He could feel her breathe on him. She was incredibly sexy. “Do you want it?”

“Yes, Delia.” How could he not?

She freed his penis from his pants and straightened her back as she looked down and moved her body forward to line it up with his. Hank pushed her skirt up and bunched it up around her upper thighs. Now the skirt was less restrictive.

He kept his hands on her thighs and squeezed as she lowered herself onto him. Her pussy was tight and fit around him like a glove. He groaned and Cordelia let out an, “Mhmm.”

Cordelia’s soreness was still there but riding him started to make it feel exquisite. Who knew a little pain could make sex so much better. “Mhmm.” She raised her body up and down over and over again. She clung onto his shoulders and kept going.

“Ah,” she angled her hips so that his penis was hitting the sweet spot inside her. She let her head fall back. Hank’s hands left her thighs and were on her sides helping to guide her up and down.

They were so caught up in each other that neither of them heard the office door open.

They both heard an, “Oh, sorry!”

Cordelia and Hank shot their gazes toward the voice and froze. It was Misty, now backing back out of the room.

Cordelia shouted, “Oh my God, Misty!” All three of their faces were now bright red. Misty was now back in the hall and shut the door leaving the two of them alone again.

 

Misty couldn’t believe what she had just walked into. She had gone to Miss Cordelia’s because she wanted to have a talk with her about Hank. She just wanted to understand Miss Cordelia’s feelings and actions. She couldn’t help but feel a little heartbroken to see Miss Cordelia like that. On top of that man, face flushed, head held back in pleasure, giving her body to _him_. She wished Cordelia could realize how much of an amazing woman she was and that she didn’t need him. Misty went back to the green house to try to take her mind of the situation.

 

“Don’t stop, Cordelia. She’s already seen us, might as well finish.”

Cordelia felt extremely embarrassed and hated the fact that Misty was the one to walk in on them. She felt a pang in her chest at the feeling of Misty being disappointed in her for forgiving Hank. But right now, she had Hank here with her and she knew he needed his release. The situation caused her pleasure to subside, but she started riding him again until he grunted and she felt him cum inside her.

She eased up off of hi and stood up. She pulled her skirt down and buttoned two of the buttons on her blouse. Thankfully Misty hadn’t seen any nudity.

“You should go, I need to get back to work.”

Hank fixed his pants and stood up. “Don’t worry about her, baby.” He gave her a slow, soft kiss. “It’s embarrassing, but it happens. She’s an adult, she knows married couples have sex.” Cordelia gave him a meek smile and he leaned in and gave her another quick kiss. Then, he left her to get back to her work.

Cordelia had trouble focusing but finished her work and decided to go looking for Misty to talk about what had happened. 


End file.
